


Cause we don't wanna walk alone

by toomanyzukkathoughts



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Attempt at Humor, But he's sexy so it's fine, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I don't have much to offer but just two gays in love, M/M, Sokka tries to talk about marriage and fails, They're In Love Your Honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanyzukkathoughts/pseuds/toomanyzukkathoughts
Summary: "Katara was right, he thought to himself stubbornly, Zuko had really destroyed whatever brain cell Sokka had left in his brain.But then he brought himself back to reality and remembered that they were both still in their early twenties and could barely pay rent and he remembered exactly why they’d never discussed this with each other before. Although, sometimes Sokka fiddled with Zuko’s left ring finger while the other laid quietly with his cheek pressed against the pillow and he asked himself what it would feel like to just wake up every day and know that he was Zuko’s and Zuko was his."Sokka thinks about marriage, Zuko just wants breakfast.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 218





	Cause we don't wanna walk alone

**Author's Note:**

> What's up, bros? I've been listening to Mitski an unhealthy amount and I have no writing skills but lots of love for Zukka so bone apple teeth. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“We should get married.”

Sokka knew that he had fucked up when Zuko’s limbs went stiff in an instant and the slice of bread that he had been gradually heating with his hands (Sokka had insisted against Zuko’s protests that they didn’t need a toaster as Zuko was the closest thing to a human toaster that they could get) nearly burst into flames.

He had no idea how the words had just left his mouth so randomly, his mind barely registering that he’d been the one to speak until Zuko was gawking at him with his eyes blown wide and his hands hovering still over their breakfast. 

Maybe it was the fact that he hadn’t slept in days with trying to study for a huge test that he was sure he’d fail anyway, maybe it was the effects of the can of Red Bull he’d chugged in one gulp kicking in, or maybe it was the way his boyfriend looked nearly angelic in the bare morning daylight even with his messy bedhead and drowsy eyes while his eyebrows furrowed in concentration while he heated their food.

The thought hadn’t come out of nowhere though. Sokka knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Zuko since they’d started dating, maybe even a bit longer before that. He’d never really dwelled on the concept of marriage until today, the half-functioning part of his brain turning into absolute mush just at the sight of Zuko.

_ Katara was right _ , he thought to himself stubbornly,  _ Zuko had really destroyed whatever brain cell Sokka had left in his brain. _

But then he brought himself back to reality and remembered that they were both still in their early twenties and could barely pay rent and he remembered exactly why they’d never discussed this with each other before. Although, sometimes Sokka fiddled with Zuko’s left ring finger while the other laid quietly with his cheek pressed against the pillow and he asked himself what it would feel like to just wake up every day and know that he was Zuko’s and Zuko was his. 

From across the counter, Zuko was still staring at him like he expected Sokka to drop the “surprise! It was just a joke!” line and allow him to continue to work on their breakfast in peace without worrying about whatever bomb Sokka would throw next.

Too bad for him, those words were never going to leave his mouth.

“I-“ Zuko choked out before shaking his head and grumbling at Sokka, turning his gaze back to the food on the kitchen counter and working on it again. “Spirits, Sokka, you can’t just say shit like that when I’m barely even awake.”

Although he sounded and looked annoyed, Sokka could see right through him (it also helped that his cheeks were crimson from him getting flustered) and could have laughed at how different this Zuko was from the one he’d met years ago in high school and who would have undoubtedly glared at Sokka for  _ ‘mocking’ _ him with such a joke. 

“Yeah, but I mean it though,” he answered immediately, not wanting Zuko to think he was playing games with him. “I was just- I was thinking, you know? It would be nice.”

Zuko, who was halfway through getting Sokka’s slice of bread to a golden brown like he knew he liked, looked up at him and curled his fists closed as the heat radiating from his hands ceased. It was a thing he did, stopping whatever he was doing to give Sokka his full attention and let him know that he was listening and that he cared about whatever he had to say.

Normally, Sokka would appreciate the gesture but now he just felt like he was being thrown under the spotlight. Like a comedian who’d forgotten the punchline to all his jokes right before a show or (if he wanted to be more accurate on how he felt right now) a clown. 

“Thinking that...we should get married?” Zuko prodded an answer out of him gently, his voice still raspy from having woken up minutes ago. 

“Yeah? I mean, it doesn’t sound like a bad idea. Not to flatter myself, but I think I’d make a fantastic husband and--hey, stop laughing!”

Zuko chuckled softly at the pout on Sokka’s face and rolled his eyes at him, a fond smile tugging at the corner of his own lips. “I’m sorry that you have to hear this, but if this is how you’re proposing to me, I’d say we’re already off to a bad start.”

“ _ Hey _ !” Sokka leaned forward on the counter, raising a finger at Zuko’s unscarred cheek and jabbing at it teasingly. “Look, I just think it would be...neat.”

Sokka knew that he had not just called marriage with Zuko neat but the raised eyebrow he got in return confirmed that he had indeed suggested it. Tui and La, Sokka was trying his damn hardest here to try to explain why he’d brought up the subject and all his mouth could do was blabber on and on about marriage as if it was something as casual as discussing the weather.

“Sokka—” Zuko began before batting the finger buried into the side of his cheek away, looking at him as if he was about to reject his idea and call him an idiot for it.

“Wait, let me just,” he cut him off and grabbed his hand, squeezing it lightly before continuing, “Look, this is not just coming out of nowhere. I’ve been thinking about this for a long time and if I haven’t made it clear enough that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, then I’m sorry. But I really do want to marry you and—“

“Sokka, you know I love you, but we are poor. We can barely afford rent,” Zuko spoke softly and Sokka couldn’t hold back from rolling his eyes at that moment. He could always count on Zuko to be overdramatic.

“Okay, I know it’s a lot right now when we are just in college and eat microwaveable noodles nearly every night but I wouldn’t want to go homeless with any other guy,” Sokka said sincerely, earning a snort from Zuko in return. “Don’t laugh, I’m serious! You think I’d go homeless with Aang? Or Toph?”

“Of course not. Aang and Toph would never go homeless even with you around,” Zuko responded and who knew the man could be funny if he tried? Sokka wasn’t about to say that to his face though.

“My point, the point that I’ve been trying to get across for a couple of minutes now, is that I want to commit to you. It doesn’t have to be right now. Even if I have no ring, no grand gesture or anything. Nothing to offer except...I don’t know. Me?”

The easy smile on Zuko’s face fell and Sokka could tell that he was now thinking ‘oh, he’s serious about this’ at his words. Had Zuko ever thought about marriage? Marriage with Sokka? Were all these things new to him? Did he even  _ want _ to spend the rest of his life with him? 

The thought of Zuko not wanting him with the same seriousness and commitment as Sokka brought a sick and nasty feeling to his stomach that he couldn’t push away now that he’d questioned it. But this was the Zuko that fell asleep with his face buried in his chest and murmured sleepy _ I love you’s _ as Sokka raked his fingers through his hair. This was the Zuko that he played shitty 80’s music for on their lazy Saturdays and who only laughed at his horrible singing before joining in. This was the Zuko who gave him as much space as necessary when the anniversary of his mother’s death came along and he needed to mourn.

It seemed wrong for Sokka to doubt the affections of his boyfriend when the latter spent every day trying to show just how much he loved him. And he understood just why he loved Zuko as well.

“And I promise that I’m going to take care of you, and spoil you rotten, and give you all the love that I know you deserve. And I won’t ever do anything to hurt you or make you feel like you’re anything but my heart.”

The way in which Zuko gazed at him so fondly and tenderly was enough to get Sokka’s heart racing because if this was all it took to get this kind of reaction out of Zuko, then maybe he should start reading those romance novels Katara swooned about to see how those white boys did it. 

“I’ll even watch those cheesy drama shows with you even if I think that the characters could solve all their problems if they weren’t so stu-” His words were cut off as hands cupped his cheeks and lips slammed against his own passionately. His eyes fluttered shut and he melted into the kiss, hands flying to the back of Zuko’s head to tug him closer. 

It was wrong how Zuko’s lips were just perfectly soft and addicting but if he was using them to kiss Sokka, then he really couldn’t complain that much.

“You talk too much,” Zuko smiled against his lips and oh, that fucker had not just used Sokka’s corny ass pickup line on him. He pulled back from the kiss with mock surprise, gasping loudly for dramatic effect with a hand on his heart.

“How dare you, I talk an average amount!” Sokka cried out, dropping his act when he saw the gentle smile spreading across Zuko’s face. Yeah, this was what he wanted. An eternity of this.

“You talk an ungodly amount.”

“And maybe if you kiss me again, I’ll shut up,” Sokka challenged with a wiggle of his brows to get another laugh out of Zuko. The firebender sighed loudly, shaking his head slightly before placing his lips against him again and smiling.

An eternity of this was perfect.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you guys liked this (I didn't) and whatnot.
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts since this is my first ATLA work.


End file.
